


Silent Ritual

by WritinginCT



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Award Nominee, F/M, First Time, Friendship, Prompt Response, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-01
Updated: 2008-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinginCT/pseuds/WritinginCT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their ritual of sleeping together continued...</p><p>Tag to Unending</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ Porn Battle VI (The Undiscovered Country)
> 
> Prompts: Ritual, Memory

 

He found her with her head propped up on her hand, eyes drooping, coffee cups littering her work area. As he had so many other nights before in years they had been trapped in the time dilation field, he effortlessly picked her up without a word, and allowed her no protest. He would then carry her to his quarters, to his bed, and hold her tightly in stoic silence while she cried herself to sleep. 

He never expected anything in return, no ulterior motive other than caring for her. There were bonds between them that most would just never understand. Respect, friendship, camaraderie, and trust were in abundance but underlying it all was love. Strong and pure and simple. Passion had never been part of it, he knew her heart belonged to another, one he considered a brother. But he was a man, and there was no shame in admitting to himself that she was beautiful and desirable, and had they met by other means, he would have enjoyed seeing her pale skin in its glory as he moved within her. 

Their silent ritual continued for ten years, never changing, never discussed. Until one night when he opened his door to see Sam there in her robe. He had seen her in her robe before, and thought nothing of it as he gestured for her to enter. She crossed the room to look out the window. 

He stood quietly behind her, knowing she would speak when she was ready. He saw her take a deep breath turn to face him. With her eyes locked on his, she untied her robe and let it slide from her shoulders. She was perfect in her nudity, a piece of marble statuary come to life waiting for him to react. 

Teal'c knew that words were not necessary, her actions deliberate and planned, no apprehension in her eyes. He knew O'Neill, or the ghost of O'Neill, was in the room with them. But she could not hold a ghost, and a ghost could not make her feel alive and whole. And she needed those things, before she herself faded into a living ghost. 

He moved and stood before her. Looking down his eyes traced every curve. He placed a hand on her shoulder and followed the curve of her collarbone, then followed the gentle curve of her breast to brush the nipple ever so faintly, making her shiver. Bending his head he claimed her mouth, and the hunger in the kiss surprised them both. Without pause, he scooped her up as he had so many times before and gently laid her on the bed. He stood to untie the drawstring of his pants, and her eyes took in his solid body and growing arousal. 

Lying beside her, her hands were not shy as they explored his body. His hands doing their own exploring. She had not been with anyone in years and he did not want to hurt her. His teasing fingers slipped into her folds and he found her wet with arousal. His hand teased making the neediest sounds escape her, then his strong fingers, first one then two, slipped inside, opening her to receive him. He curled his fingers and she rocked against them, wanting more. And with his fingers still deep inside her, he pressed his thumb down, giving her something both inside and out to move against. And move she did, and he felt the first flickers of her release a moment before she called out his name with a cry and convulsed around his fingers. 

When the last of the spasms stopped, he gently removed his hand and nestled himself between her thighs. He kissed her deeply, his erection hard and insistent against her, looking for entrance. Sam reached up and took his face in her hands, her eyes locked on his as she bent her knees and lifted her hips, welcoming him in. He slid in slowly, one continuous forward motion. She took all he gave her, and when he began to move, she moved with him. Harder and faster and more urgently they moved, he had almost forgotten what being inside of a woman felt like. And when her nails dug into his back and a low groan escaped her, he joined her as he came long and hard. Then they slept, as they had done many times before. 

They did not discuss it or acknowledge it, but their ritual of sleeping together continued with that added dimension. And though they would make love countless times, it was the memory of that very first time that Teal'c would often think about once they were back at the SGC, with a twinge of regret knowing it wasn't to be.

\---------------  
the end.

**Author's Note:**

> 2009 Blue Moon Awards  
> Nominated in the Samantha Carter/Other SG-1 Male Ship category.


End file.
